


our stars are aligned

by alcx



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcx/pseuds/alcx
Summary: *NOTE: this is an unfinished piece that I do not plan on finishing as I am no longer interested in the anime. However, it was of a decent length, and I felt like people might enjoy it, so I decided to post it here.When Riku Yagami enrolls in Honan Academy, he's eager to join new clubs and woo all the girls with his talent. However, his plan is halted dead in its tracks when he finds himself in love with one of his classmates...and it's a boy at that! And as time goes on, Riku can't help but think that Takeru Fujiwara is falling for him as well.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! this was supposed to be a slow burn that I wrote when I was 14 in feb & mar of 2016. it has been abandoned since, and I am no longer in the fandom, but I was somewhat satisfied with the writing style and length, so I thought that people might enjoy it here, even though it is incomplete. please do not leave hate/negativity regarding the fact that this is incomplete. 
> 
> feel free to continue the story yourself, or even use it as a prompt for a separate work. just because I didn't finish it doesn't mean that it's forever unresolved. if you decide to write a continuation/use it as a prompt and post it, let me know :)
> 
> additionally, I haven't edited it at all since 2016 just to keep it true to what it was, even for mistakes or grammar issues, etc. so please excuse me if you find any of that. i hope you enjoy this even a little bit!

  1. Romeo and Juliet



Riku can dance. His breaths were quiet and frequent, timed perfectly with the steps he took. His eyes fluttered shut occasionally, allowing him to dance freely without the distractions of the world around him. He drowned out the sound of people laughing and talking, and moved. His movements were fluid, beautiful. These motions of his were more musical than any song could ever be in their serene soundlessness. The only sound he heard was his feet against the grass and his slow breathing.   


But he miscalculated a step in the routine, and tripped over his own feet. The careful, graceful barrier he had built around him to block out the rest of the world was shattered, and he felt himself falling. His hands were out in front of him, ready to break his fall, when he was suddenly caught.

Riku's shirt had ridden up as he fell, and large, soft hands grazed his bare torso. Naturally, this wasn't the intention of the man who caught him, but he gulped anyway, eyes wide and breath shaky. This person...his hands. Any outside noise went above his head again, and he thought about stealing a glance of the boy. But just as he considered this, he was thrown out of his trance and he was suddenly on the ground.

Time hadn't stopped or slowed down at all, as Riku had thought, and the person who tried to catch him toppled over, having underestimated the boy's weight.

"Ow..." Riku muttered, rubbing his head.

He looked over at the boy that tried to catch him, who was standing up and brushing his knees off. And he...was beautiful. His mouth went dry as he stared up at this boy's face. Narrow face, blue eyes behind a pair of elegant glasses, black hair the color of the night sky itself. His expression was austere, a rigid frown on his small lips.

"Are you alright?" He said in a cold, stern voice that matched his face. If Riku took away the strictness, he could hear that the voice was as mellifluous as honey. 

Riku nodded slowly, as if it would prolong his time to stare at that beautiful face. "Yeah," he finally said, smiling. "Thanks for trying to catch me." He laughed a bit nervously, face heating up as he remembered the events that occurred just moments ago.   


The boy nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly. Without another word, he ducked his head and walked away.

Riku's breathing became labored again, and he stared at the boy as he walked away, until he disappeared into the crowd mulling about. He was alone again, sitting on the grass beneath his tree.

First days were rough. But for Riku, things were really just getting started.

* * *

 

  1. 英語を話せますか？ (Do you speak English?)



When Riku entered his 6th period English class, he immediately saw the boy. He scanned through the people and found a tall, reserved boy with hair as dark as a raven's feathers. His face reddened when he looked up and met the boy’s gaze before looking back down at the book he was reading.

The teacher heard Riku sliding the door open, and she shuffled over to him. Upon looking at her, he noticed that she wasn’t Japanese, with short, curly brown hair in a bob and equally brown eyes. She was young and bubbly. With her amount of enthusiasm, Riku was certain that she hadn’t been teaching for long. A native English speaker, for sure.

"Hi! You're Yagami Riku-kun, the new student, right?" The teacher asked in fluent Japanese. She didn’t have the accent down, but her pronunciation was good and Riku understood her perfectly.

"That's right. It's nice to meet you," he replied, bowing curtly to her.

The teacher nodded at the gesture. "Yes, it's good to meet you, Yagami-kun. I'm Ms. Faraday."

"So where should I sit, Faraday-sensei?" He held on to his backpack straps, eyeing the boy who had tried to catch him earlier.

"No no no," Ms. Faraday shook her head, tsking at him. "Ms. Faraday, not Faraday-sensei. This is English class, after all." She smiled at him brightly, then pointed at an empty seat. It was all the way across the room from the boy, and Riku's heart sank in disappointment. "You can sit there."

He nodded vaguely, trying not to look too deflated. But his feet felt heavy as he trudged over to his seat, which was next to a girl that he, of course, didn’t know.

Once he sat and let his backpack slide off of his shoulder, his neighbor smiled and waved at him. 

"Hi," she said, leaning over to him. "I'm Sakurai Nana. It's nice to meet you." She extended her right hand to him in greeting.

Riku clasped her hand and gave it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you, Sakurai-san. I'm Riku Yagami."

The teacher stood up from her seat and clapped twice, bringing the class to silence. "Good afternoon, students," she said in her clearest voice. "Page 143 in the textbook." She repeated the information in Japanese, as well.

"Will anyone volunteer to read?" She scanned the room for anyone whose hand could be raised, but it seemed like all of the students had slunk back into the seat as far as they were able to. "No one?" she tried after some moments.

Riku shyly put his hand up, feeling a bit sheepish. He wasn’t great at reading Japanese in front of people, much less English text. Luckily, his old school was ahead of Honan in English, so he understood the words in front of him.

"Ah, Yagami-kun!" Ms. Faraday said, beaming. "Please read the first two paragraphs."

Riku noted to himself that this woman didn’t speak much Japanese in English class. He supposed that since they were pretty far into the year, she assumed that her class could understand most basic and some complex sentences in daily speech. Speaking, however, was a completely different story.

Riku stood up, clearing his throat. "Prepositions are words that indicate where an object is relative to time and space," he read easily, the text being in Japanese. He grimaced at the long passages in English. As simple as the sentences may have been to a native speaker, he thought it akin to scaling a mountain. "The preposition in the sentence, 'The cat is next to the house' is 'next.' This is because...."

Riku droned on, stumbling over several words and almost slurring his pronunciations. He had never been much, if any, good at English. He sat down, somewhat embarrassed. But he optimistically reminded himself that none of his classmates were much better.

When Ms. Faraday asked for another volunteer, no one raised their hand. And of course, she chose  _ the _ boy.

"Fujiwara-kun!" she exclaimed, a bit too joyfully. "It's your turn to read. Please read the next two paragraphs."

_ So his name is Fujiwara... _ Riku mused to himself.  _ But his given name...what is it? _

He stared intensely at Fujiwara the whole time he was reading, studying his tall, lean figure and musculature. It was like...Michelangelo himself had created this masterpiece of a human being.

When Fujiwara pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and sits down, Riku quickly looks away, his face burning red. He wills himself to stop looking like a love-struck teenage girl, but to no avail.  _ Why am I blushing? Just from looking at him, too...and I’m not into guys like that, anyway,  _ he thinks to himself.

…

_ Heteroflexibility (n.) _

a sexual orientation in which an individual is primarily attracted to the opposite sex, but occasionally is attracted to the same sex.

* * *

 

  1. Invitation



The next time Riku runs into Fujiwara (literally) is right after class. He’s heading to his locker, staring down at his phone as he pushes through the crowd. Fujiwara is also paying very little attention, and they collide head first.

Riku drops his phone, and a passerby inadvertently kicks it out of his sight. Fujiwara’s glasses fall simultaneously, and narrowly avoid being stepped on.

“Shit! Sorry, I wasn’t even paying attention…” Riku exclaimed, flustered. He looks up, only to meet the eyes of the boy, Fujiwara. He internally groans at his clumsiness. Twice in one day he has knocked this guy to the ground and his glasses off of his (pretty) face. But what he’s most concerned about at the moment is how pretty the taller boy looks without glasses. Not exactly pretty, but not totally sexy, either. A strange, wondrous mix of the two that could only be described as...ethereal.

Fujiwara shakes his head, fumbling on the ground for his glasses as Riku searches for his phone. “No, it’s fine. I wasn’t looking, either.” He finds his glasses nearby a trashcan and hurriedly puts them on his face.

He stands up and sees that it’s the boy named Yagami that he had run into, and he also sees said boy’s phone behind the trashcan.

Riku stands up, looking around the hall for his phone. He notices it in the palm of Fujiwara’s hand and smiles. “Oh, my phone!” he says, making eye contact. His heart pounds subtly when Fujiwara looks back at him, and when a miniscule smile the size of a grain of rice graces his lips, Riku’s heart almost sends an earthquake through his veins.

The boy nods. “It was behind the trashcan,” he says for no particular reason.

Riku keeps beaming up at him, overjoyed for more than one reason. “Really? So that’s why I couldn’t find it! Thanks, Fujiwara-san!”

Fujiwara looks surprised upon hearing his name. “Oh...how do you know that? My name, I mean.”

“Remember when Faraday-sensei called on you? We’re in the same English class. Well, that’s obvious if Faraday-sensei called you and I was there…” he trails off, realising that he was rambling. Riku tries to shake his head, as if that would snap him out of it. “Well, I’m Yagami Riku. I just moved here.”

“Ah, yes. I remember that Faraday-sensei called you in class, too. You’re the one who I bumped into earlier as well, if I remember correctly?”

Riku laughed, remembering how he somehow slipped from Fujiwara’s arms at lunch. 

“That’s right. Sorry I’m such a klutz!”

“It’s ironic that you can be so graceful on your feet and yet trip over yourself at the same time,” Fujiwara says, a small, almost impossible to see smile on his face. “You dance very well.”

RIku’s face immediately turns fifty shades of crimson. He feels hot everywhere at once, amazed that...that this boy would actually give him a compliment. “You think? I’m actually...no I’m not really...not at-”

He gasps in surprise when he sees that Fujiwara is suddenly on his knees, feeling up his leg. He occasionally makes sounds of approval, studying Riku’s calf. When he stands up, Riku’s jaw has dropped and his face is the color of blood. “Fujiwara...san?”

“You have good legs,” he says, ignoring the shorter boy’s surprise. “You would be talented at stride.”

“Ah, my brother used to do stride,” Riku amiably mentions. “I used to practice with him when I was in middle school. But he’s studying in America, so I haven’t really tried since.”

“There’s a stride club here. You should consider joining,” Fujiwara says. “We need more members.” He nods to show that he’s done and walks away, alone in the now empty corridor.

“O-okay!” Riku calls after him, waving even though Fujiwara’s back is turned.

When the austere, handsome boy is out of sight, Riku clutches his chest with his hand and slumps down against the lockers. His heart races erratically, almost angrily, and it sends shots of adrenaline through his veins.  _ What the hell did I eat today? _ He wonders, despite him knowing exactly the source of his agony.

He takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at the screen. It’s completely cracked.

Riku groans, furious at himself for being so damned stupid. “Screw this!” he says aloud. “I’m going home.”

And with that, he walked through the barren hallways, the sound his footsteps echoing and bouncing off of the walls. It was a lonely feeling, a strangely empty feeling that he had now. He really didn’t know where it came from.


	2. the stride club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that at the very bottom of the document I made a note to my beta readers that I was going to change the tense of the writing from present to past. I'm now realizing that I never finished changing the tenses, so don't kill me for the first chapter being in past and this being in present, oops.

  1. Sakurai Nana



The next few days at school, Riku has no reason to talk to Fujiwara, so he doesn’t. He has made several friends using his charisma and bright personality, and he has captured the hearts of all the girls with his athletic prowess and charming looks.

But the one girl who wasn’t fatally in love with him was the girl he sat next to in English: Sakurai Nana.

Riku was at his locker, stuffing in the textbooks that he wouldn’t need for the rest of the day. He hears footsteps, someone running. The sound grows louder and louder until it suddenly stops. He looks around and sees that Sakurai Nana is standing in front of him, out of breath. “Yagami-kun!”

He turns his body to face her. “Oh, Sakurai-san. How are you?”

Sakurai shakes her head vigorously, the brown pigtails swinging. “Fujiwara-kun told me that he tried to recruit you! For our stride club, I mean,” she says eagerly.

Riku smiles at her. “Yeah, it sounds fun. I haven’t practiced in forever, though.”

“He said you have good legs,” she mentions, laughing.

Riku laughed, though his face was awfully red. “I wouldn’t say that…” he says sheepishly. “Oh, by the way...are you good friends with Fujiwara-san?”

Sakurai looks a bit surprised at this. “Huh? Not really,” she shrugs awkwardly, avoiding Riku’s gaze. “Since we’re in the stride club together, I guess we kinda talk sometimes...not really what I’d consider ‘friends,’ you know?”

Riku furrows his brow, suspicious of how the girl is acting. _Are they dating?!_ He thinks, slightly panicked. “Oh, I see…” he mumbles.

“Yeah,” Sakurai nods cordially. “Well, I gotta bolt. I hope you decide to join us! There are only a few members, but if you’re there, we could enter a match! See ya!”

With that, the girl runs off, and Riku is left to his own thoughts. He is terrified that Fujiwara could be dating Sakurai...but even if he wasn’t, Fujiwara definitely wouldn’t be interested in another guy. And by the looks of him, he didn’t really look interested in dating anyone at all.

 _I guess I can find out if I get closer to both him and Sakurai-san,_ Riku muses. _And to do that, I’m going to join the stride club._

* * *

 

  1. The Club



Riku is searching the school for the stride club, and he has been searching for the last ten minutes. Sakurai didn’t tell him where it was, what time it started, or any details, for that matter. He finally finds it nooked in a small hallway littered with various things that he couldn’t even begin to identify.

He opens the door with the huge sign advertising the stride club (and also the shogi club?), peaking in. Five people turn around to face him, one of which is Sakurai Nana. She jumps up and runs to greet him.

“Yagami-kun, you came!” she exclaims cheerily. “I’m glad-”

But she is suddenly interrupted by a boy with short green hair and big glasses.

“Are you here to join the Shogi club?!” he shouts, jumping up and down. “Have you ever played before, I can teach you, it’s so much fun, you-”

The green-haired boy is stopped midsentence by Fujiwara, who throws him a nasty glare.

“He’s not here for the Shogi club, Kadowaki-senpai,” he says, his voice tinged with ire. He’s clearly trying to remain calm, though it is scarcely working. “No one wants to join the Shogi club. You’re the only member!”

Kadowaki frowns. “Oh, you’re here for the stride club, aren’t you?” he huffs, looking at Riku expectantly.

Riku chuckles, nodding. “Sorry.”

He nods at Sakurai and sits across from Fujiwara. His heart is in his throat and he’s sweating nervously. He takes one glance at Fujiwara, who is looking elsewhere, and he feels heat rush through his entire body.

He’s about to say something when another person comes to greet him. This person is tall with spiky brown hair. He’s the kind of person who carries himself with confidence and spirit. Riku deduces that he’s the captain.

“Hi,” the tall boy says. “I’m Hasekura Heath, captain of our stride club.”

He was right. Riku smiles, taking the hand that Hasekura has extended to him. “Yagami Riku,” he says in return. “New here.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve seen you around,” Hasekura says amiably. “But it’s great to have you on the team. Welcome.”

“Thank you,” Riku replies.

He turns to face Fujiwara, who is half of the reason why he’s here.

“Fujiwara-san,” he starts, hoping to have even just small talk. But he soon panics when he realizes he hasn’t thought of what they could talk about. The boy is looking up at him expectantly, or at least he thinks, so he says the first thing on his mind. “How long have you been doing stride?”

Fujiwara looks up at him, thinking for a second. “Not sure,” he answers succinctly.

“Oh,” Riku murmurs. _Where do I go from here?_

He’s surprised when Fujiwara continues the conversation for him. “You?”

“I’ve, um, been...for three years?” Riku manages to stutter out.

Fujiwara nods, and the conversation ends there. The rest of the time there is spent talking to Sakurai and Hasekura, occasionally being interrupted by Kadowaki’s speeches about how great Shogi is. It’s pleasant to have friends, but Riku can’t help but feel disappointed that he just can’t muster up the courage to befriend Fujiwara.

* * *

 

  1. Names



Riku wants to—no, _needs_ to—know Fujiwara’s first name. He’s devising many, many ways that he could figure it out. The best idea he has is to either ask Sakurai or Hasekura; the worst idea would be sneaking into Ms. Faraday’s files and finding his name or asking him directly. No matter how he did it, it would seem suspicious.

And of course, he ends up sneaking into Ms. Faraday’s files. If he asked Hasekura or Sakurai, they would A) not tell him B) get suspicious and C) tell Fujiwara that Riku had asked. This he was certain of. And he wasn’t about to risk his chances by doing something that stupid.

He searches through the file cabinets in the corner of the room. It’s eerie being here alone after school, with the little light that permeates the darkness coming from the cracks in the blinds. The illumination is just enough so that he can make out the surnames. Riku thumbs through many, many files, and finally finds Fujiwara.

“Goal!” he cheers to himself, eagerly opening up the file.

There’s some basic information on the first page. The rest, he suspects, are Fujiwara’s grades and history in the class. And if Riku managed to sneak into administration’s files...oh boy. He would know everything. _Everything_. He reminds himself that he’s only here because he needs to know Fujiwara’s first name, but it doesn’t make the idea of knowing him better any less appealing.

 _I’m acting pathetic. Like one of those girls that’s infatuated with me,_ he thinks.

Riku reads through some of the first page:

_Name: Fujiwara Takeru_

_Sex: Male_

_DOB: January 4_

“Takeru,” he murmurs to himself, satisfied with his work. “Fujiwara Takeru.”

Just as he lets the name infiltrate his thought processes, he hears footsteps in the hall, and his immediate response is to hide the file. He takes the first page and hastily shoves the file back into the cabinet, shutting the drawer with a loud bang!

The footsteps grow nearer and Riku begins to panic. He doesn’t know which would be weirder: being caught inside the classroom or bolting out of it. However, he doesn’t get the opportunity to think about it, because someone opens the door. He turns away and freezes, as if that would make him invisible.

Knowing his luck, Riku was almost certain that it was Ms. Faraday. He stopped breathing, not daring to turn around and face the horrified look on his teacher’s face, and the inevitable clean up she would assign him for sneaking around in her classroom.

“Yagami-san?”

_Fujiwara._

_Oh my_ fucking _god._

_Takeru._

Riku whips around and laughs nervously, smiling sheepishly. Takeru adjusts his glasses, still giving the other boy a funny look. He looks puzzled, but also calculating.

“What are you doing here?” he asks suspiciously.

Riku’s sheepish grin morphs into a grimace. “I was waiting for Faraday-sensei...had to ask her something?”

“Right,” Takeru says, clearly doubting him. He slowly nods. “It doesn’t matter to me, though. What you do is your business, not mine.” He seems to be looking around the classroom for something, and it becomes clear that he is not here for suspicious reasons, much unlike someone.

“W-well, what are _you_ doing here, Fujiwara-kun?” Riku asks, trying to sound accusing, though the waver in his voice diminishes the effect. He swallows hard, looking at anything but Takeru’s hypnotizing eyes.

The boy begins walking in his direction, and for a minute, Riku is scared that Takeru is going to kill him. It’s a silly thought though, and the black haired boy walks past him to search for whatever it is he’s looking for.

“I am seeing if I left my report here,” Takeru replied nonchalantly, now checking the trash can.

Riku stands there awkwardly, wondering if he should take this as the opportunity to talk to him or if he should just leave. The eagerness of being around Takeru dominates the fear, though, and he tries to make small talk.

“So, what’s...up?” He clears his throat, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Looking for my report,” Takeru replies, though the tone of voice is a bit mocking, as if he’s saying, _I just told you that. Are you stupid?_

Riku’s face lights up and he looks the opposite direction. “Oh. Yeah. Right.”

Takeru crumples up a piece of paper and throws it, grunting angrily. “Shit,” he mutters, turning away from the trash can. He narrows his eyes at the teacher’s desk and comes right behind Riku, almost against him. The blush on his race becomes an even deeper red, threatening to completely deplete all other areas of his body of blood.

“Fu-fujiwara?!” Riku exclaims, some heat forming in his groin. He nervously clenches his teeth, so hard that they might break.

“Sorry,” Takeru mumbles, not sounding at all sorry. He’s looking through papers on Ms. Faraday’s desk, throwing the papers into disarray.

Riku briefly wonders why Takeru’s lost report would be on the teacher’s desk, but he shoos the thought away. He doesn’t regard Takeru as the kind of person who is up to no good or would lie about something trivial.

“Should I help you look…?” Riku asks quietly.

“No, I’m fine,” Takeru says succinctly.

His panic grows more and more obvious with every minute that passes by. He starts tossing papers off the desk and stomps around the classroom like a tornado, looking in places that aren’t even plausible. Riku is simply a bystander, watching a man descend into madness within less than five minutes from behind the teacher’s desk.

He is suddenly startled when Takeru lets out a loud cry of joy, triumphantly holding the report up. Or whatever it is.

“Found it!” he exclaims, “Gotta turn this in…”

Riku blinks, his expression still blank. Without any other words, Takeru all but runs out the door and dashes down the hall until the sound of his footsteps have disappeared.

And when Takeru is completely gone, Riku’s thoughts immediately return to the feeling of _his_ body, however brief. They weren’t even in close contact (not really), and yet he still can’t get over it. He suspects it was less about how he felt (since he had hardly even touched Takeru), and more about the vicinity.

He smelled good, too. It was intoxicating, the smell of shampoo in his hair and a light cologne that barely masked the raw scent of sweat after a heavy workout. Riku hadn’t thought Takeru to be the sort of guy to wear cologne, but it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless.

And Riku knows he really likes him when he inadvertently lets out a happy sigh when he thinks about being near Takeru. Breathing in his scent, touching his hot skin, kissing his lips. The thoughts aren’t really new to Riku. The new part is that he’s fantasizing about a boy. More specifically, he’s fantasizing about screwing Fujiwara Takeru.

Fuck.

* * *

 

  1. Borderline



Takeru’s hands graze Riku’s torso, brushing all of his sensitive spots. He pinches the other boy’s nipples with his thumb and index finger, simpering when Riku lets out a cry of pleasure.

Riku doesn’t believe that this is happening, that...that the person he may or may not have a crush on is touching him. His breaths are heavy and erratic, and he can’t seem to control them no matter what he does. He dedicates his focus to the attractive man smirking at him, which he decides is definitely the sexiest look on his face.

And suddenly, he’s on the wall, Takeru pressed right against him.

“Do you want me?” he whispers, voice low and seductive.

He grinds against Riku, slipping easily between the boy’s ass cheeks. Riku elicits a loud cry, so desperately wanting Takeru inside of him. “Y-Yes!”

Just as Takeru is about to enter him, the vision begins to slip away. Riku realizes that he’s dreaming, and his heart sinks in disappointment. He tries to cling to the parts of the dream that he can still see, willing it not to go away, but it disappears anyway, and he is

back in his bed.

Riku is sweating profusely, panting as if he had run a mile. His underwear feels wet, and he suspects the worst. He sits right up and checks his underwear, noticing the sticky white fluid all inside the boxer shorts. He sighs and plops right back into a laying position, mouthing the word _fuck_ in exasperation.

The line that divides dreams and nightmares is fine. Way too fine, Riku realizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is that minor sexual fantasy, but I still marked this work as teen bc that scene was just so short I didn't see the point of marking the entire work as mature. forgive me for that!


	3. crescendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter didn't get finished at all, oops. it stops pretty much mid dialogue.

  1.  External Help



Riku spends a lot of his time playing sports. Girls watch from the sidelines in awe and fan themselves, looking about ready to faint just from watching him. It bolsters his ego, of course, but he has no interest in them. Only Takeru.

In English and at the stride club, Riku tries to talk to Takeru, which is actually very difficult, considering he knows nothing about him. It gets to the point where he’s kind of desperate to make things go a little further. To at least given their conversations some substance and meaning.

So today, he goes up to Sakurai and says, “I need your advice, Sakurai-san.”

He stands rigid in front of her, looking anywhere but her eyes.

“What is it?” she asks, sounding almost concerned.

“H-how...if you...wanted to talk to the person you like, how would you, um...do it?” Riku shrugs his shoulders and turns away, cursing himself for sounding like an idiot. 

Sakurai examines his face for a few seconds, scrutinizing his features intensely. “Who is it?” she asks.

Riku shakes his head, avoiding that intimidating stare. “No one you know.”

She folds her arms over her chest, sighing in frustration. “Sure I do,” she says back. “I won’t tell her?” 

“That’s the thing,” Riku muttered. “Not...it’s not a girl.”

Sakurai’s eyes widened in surprise, though there was no disgust on her face. “Eh? So...you have a crush on a guy?” She asked, genuinely wondering. “Are you gay?”

Riku grimaced, a blush rising to his face. “Er, no…I’m straight. This is...my first time liking a guy.” Boy, it hurt to admit it. So embarrassing.

“Okay,” the girl said, humming in acknowledgement. “Let me guess who it is!”

He was starting to regret telling her.

“Is it Hasekura-senpai? He’s really attractive!”

“No.”

“How about Kuga-senpai? So cool…”

With every name, Riku felt his face getting hotter and hotter. “No.”

“Kohinata-senpai? He’s adorable.”

“No.”

“Is it Kadowaki-senpai?”

“What?! No!”

“I’m kidding!” Sakurai laughed heartily, waving the suggestion away. “Is he in the club?”

“...yes.”

A wry smile made its way onto her face. It was an unusual look for her. “Then there’s only one left…”

“Fujiwara-kun!” She exclaimed in triumph.

Riku sighed, defeated. Why bother denying it now? “Yeah, that’s the one….”

“I knew it all along.”

“Then why didn’t you say him first?”

“I would look weird if I guessed it on the first try,” Sakurai shrugged. “But I think I can help you.”

Riku nodded, though he was unsure. “Okay...um, may I ask what you mean by that?”

“So the thing is, I have the suspicion that Fujiwara is gay, like you-”

“I’m not actually gay,” Riku interrupted.

“Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I have an entire plan already, Yagami-kun,” Sakurai’s eyes were lit up as she talked animatedly. It was clear that she was very fervid about helping Riku talk to Takeru. “We start with the basics, which is getting the nerve to have a not-awkward conversation.”

“Hold up, what are you trying to do, Sakurai-san?” Riku shook his head, trying to make sense of her out of context babbling.

Sakurai smirked up at him proudly. “As of today, I’m your winggirl.”

“And I’m going to make Fujiwara Takeru your boyfriend.”

* * *

 

  1. _How to Get a Boyfriend: Step 1_ by Sakurai Nana



One week managed to pass for Riku uneventfully. It was kind of an achievement for him. However, peace was never to known to overstay its visit in his life.

Takeru made him feel chaotic. A complete mess, like a mongrel from the streets. Every time Riku saw him, the temptation to kiss him, touch him, taste him, take him, grew stronger. He knew it would be so easy to just let their lips touch, and then their tongues, then their bare skin, and finally...oh, yes. 

As happy-go-lucky and childish Riku acted sometimes, it didn’t change the fact that he was a fifteen year old boy with an oversurge of hormones in his brain. He was definitely horny. 

_ Takeru...yeah, I’d like to have sex with him, I think. It would feel...good. He would touch me everywhere and be gentle, but when he puts it in he would be rough...and it would feel good. So good,  _ Riku daydreamed.

“Shit! That’s an embarrassing thought,” he said aloud, wincing. 

He tentatively looked down, confirming his fears: there was a bulge in his pants. Of course he had managed to make himself hard with all of those thoughts of screwing Takeru.

While he wondered what to do about his erection, Sakurai had walked up behind him.

“Riku-kun.”

Riku was surprised to hear his first name. But, if Sakurai- or perhaps, Nana- was to help him, they would have to become at least somewhat close friends. 

“Oh. Sakurai-san.”

“Hi,” she said cheerily, waving. “Have you talked to Fujiwara-kun at all?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is as far as I got with this fic. It's not that bad (usually I HATE my writings from the past), so maybe someone would like to improve on it, I don't know. I'd like to mention though that my writing has improved lots. I've been writing for many years and I love seeing progress, though there are some tidbits from this work that I do like and would incorporate into my writing now.
> 
> Anyway, that's it for this. Thanks lots for reading! :)


End file.
